


once more, solace

by catpoop



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, S1 Setting, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, keith is sleepy, shiro is less sleepy but equally in Luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Sheith Month '18 - 9/7: Physical TouchWith a newfound relationship comes a change for the better





	once more, solace

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil thingy

The first time Keith falls asleep in Shiro’s arms, he wakes up half a day later feeling the clearest he’s ever been. Maybe it’s because Kerberos feels more like a fleeting nightmare than such a huge part of his life now. He opens his eyes to Shiro staring back at him.

“Good morning.”

Something about returning from a mission once declared lost has accelerated their relationship to where it is now, and Keith returns his dopey smile, works his tongue around the fog in his mouth, and mumbles in reply:

“Mmm… mornin’.”

A warm hand smoothes over his bed-head, and Keith nearly tips back into unconsciousness. After all, Shiro’s chest is firm and comfortable beneath his chin, rising and falling with a slow rhythm that tries to lull him back to sleep. 

“Do you wanna get up?”

“No-ope.” Keith lazily pops the ‘p’, smacking his lips together as his eyelids droop against his will.

He feels Shiro shake under him with a laugh. “Okay then.”

 

When Keith wakes the second time, it’s to the comfortable yet somewhat disappointing sensation of being sprawled across the mattress, both of their pillows fisted in his curled hands. He makes a confused noise, to which Shiro responds a second later.

“Oh, you’re up?”

“Come back, Shiro…”

Shiro chuckles, but he sits down within easy reach of Keith’s starfished limbs anyway. Keith grabs at the material of his sweatpants. “You know we’re going to have to go and _do things_ sometime today, yeah?”

“Nn – uh.”

In truth, Keith knows there’s an impending urgency for them to train, train, and train even more. Red needs piloting, minds need melding, and the training bots won’t fight themselves. But it’s just the best night’s sleep he’s had in a while…

He gets up eventually, draping himself across Shiro as the man tugs him in the direction of the bathroom and tells him a list of things to do.

“I know how to brush my teeth, stupid.”

Shiro chuckles. “I’m just making sure you don’t fall asleep halfway through it.”

Keith slips a damp hand into Shiro’s when they’re done, and he walks down to the common area feeling happier than he has in ages. 

Lance squints suspiciously at him when they enter.

“What’s the big deal? Stop smiling so weirdly.”

The smile he hadn’t even noticed slips off his face almost immediately. “I’m not –”

Shiro restrains him with a firm hand. “Hey, c’mon Keith. Let’s just go get your bre- brunch first.”

Brunch turns out to be some kind of semi-gloopy soup that Keith hopes isn’t just food goo mixed with water. It tastes alright though, and what matters most is the fact that Shiro is sitting beside him like they’re best friends again – or well, hopefully more than that. The confession from last night has faded into an embarrassed blur, evidenced only by their newfound closeness.

Lance makes a gagging sound from across the room when Shiro wipes a bit of soup from the corner of his mouth, and Keith doesn’t even have it in him to retort.

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be about touch-starved keith but then i lost all semblance of plot/ideas and Yeah  
> hope yall enjoyed nevertheless


End file.
